Avengers: Extended Ending: Back in Asgard
by DemiLFlowe
Summary: Thor and Loki arrive in Asgard. One-shot fantasy ending of the Avengers. Loki was so harsh to Thor during the movie, I figured a little love couldn't hurt. No matter how little it happens to be.
1. OneShot

The blue, crystalline, bright light of the tresseract faded. Thor and Loki were back where they belonged, Asgard. Well at least that is what Thor believed. Loki felt that he no longer belonged anywhere, especially not here. Thor now held the tesseract by himself as Loki followed him up the steps to their home. The people of their realm began to crowd the surrounding area as they walked up. Loki smiled under the mask that covered his face. The Asgardians that surrounded him either looked at him with fear or hate. He relished every second of it before they entered the golden building before them. As they did both Thor and Loki could clearly see Odin. He stood at the top of the room, up a tower of steps. Loki's smile faded on seeing him.

"Loki. You have returned." Odin said watching his adopted son. Thor turned to Loki, no matter how upset he was at his brother, his eyes deceived his love for him. Loki loved that. He knew he would always have that over his brother, that love that made his idiotic brother so weak. Loki believed love did not get you anywhere. Hate had drove him this far, why could it not drive him farther?

Thor unleashed his brother from the mask that S.H.I.E.L.D. had put over his mouth. They seemed a sick of his speaking. Thor was against it, they had no right to put his brother under the mask, but he could not do a thing about it. He had already gotten the tesseract. Loki looked up to Odin from his perch below,

"Not that I had a choice." He said back harshly.

"You may not have had," Odin agreed with his son, "but you are welcome none the less." Thor looked up to Odin as well.

"Where will we be keeping him?" If it was up to him he would make a naive choice. He would let Loki roam wherever he wanted. No matter what Loki did Thor could not love him. Odin pondered the thought. He did not want to keep his adopted son in the prisons. He does deserve it though. After rotationally wiping out another realm.

"He will stay where he deserves to stay." Odin announced after a moment. Thor nodded solemnly. He knew his father was right for his actions. He just wished that they could all go back to when none of this was known. When he and Loki believed they were brothers and they still had fun.

He turned toward the door that would lead him and his brother down lower to their destination. Loki followed obediently. Loki with his wit always wondered why they kept the prisoners near the relics room. It was not a good system they had. If Loki was king he would change everything about this place. He would make it sufficient and the realm would not have a single flaw. With him as king everything would be the way it should be in his mind. He would rule, and the rest would follow.

They reached the room where Loki would be staying. Thor pulled the heavy door open. He looked at Loki.

"I wish there was another way, brother." Loki silently walked to where he would be staying. Thor wished he would speak, say anything. Loki was being himself, he never spoke in these situations. Thor hovered awkwardly at the door as he continued to hold it open. "Loki," Thor started as he walked into the room with him, "Why has it come to this?" He asked simply.

"You know very well why, Thor." Loki answered shortly.

"That was our father's doing, not mine. You may treat him as you wish but you have no reason to hold ill will against me." Thor said demandingly.

"Oh I have every reason I need, _brother." Loki's face spread into an evil grin. He liked to make his brother squirm. His face immediately darkened after, to prove the point of his next words. "The shadow, Thor. That shadow will always be the thing that separates us, you may not know of that shadow, but I very well do."_

"_That shadow means nothing to me. You are still my brother whether you choose to acknowledge it or not." Thor's demanding ways never had worked on Loki. He found them petty, unreasonable, and rather quite amusing. Loki looked to the side for a few seconds in thought._

"_You might as well know, no matter what I do or say, you are my brother. I will compromise with you there, but I am not the same person you knew. I am a much, much different person. I am a person you must fear now, and that will never change." Loki said to his brother, he might as well know. It wouldn't be long before he found a way to escape and went back to the mischief he was born to do. He might as well tell Thor now before he had to full heartedly hate him again. That hate was the only thing that drove him to follow through with the heinous things that he conjured up in his mind. He would behave for now._

_Thor smiled at his brother. That is probably the most sincere words that he has heard from his brother in a long time. It warmed his heart to hear the words, he knew Loki would not like it, but he pulled him into a man-hug anyways, patting his brothers back. Loki squirmed helplessly in the arms of his powerful brother. Thor finally let go as Loki heaved himself away from his large brother. He wore a disgusted expression as he looked at his smiling brother. _

"_I will see you tomorrow, brother. We both had a long day, I expect we both get a good rest." Thor said as he walked out of the room. _

"_While you're at it you might as well bring me something to eat." Loki muttered to Thor as he walked out._

"_That I will." Thor laughed humorously as he walked up the stares and out of sight._

"_If I am here that is." Loki said to himself. He began thinking of a way he could escape. He was sure he could conjure up enough dark magic to be rid of this place, he just didn't know how long it would take. _


	2. UPDATE!

UPDATE:

I have reread this story and found it was lacking much detail! I am currently rewriting it, and I may add chapters and continue it. I am not all that sure yet, but do check out the revised version! It's not completely the same so it won't sound as if you are just rereading it!  
I hope you enjoy it, I'm working very hard!

-Demi 


End file.
